Shifting Gears to reality
by stuffin Muffin
Summary: Jean is Kidnapped,Scott is frantic,A new kid comes with problems of his own,Kittys social life could be ruined,Rogue feels unwelcome,Kurt is annoying but cute,and the Xmen might have to join up with the brotherhood! All this while prof X is away
1. The Begginning of a rotten day

Authors notes in advance! yeah!  
  
-Stuffin Muffin::: Okay this is my first X-men Evolution Finfic.Im going to add one or two of my own characters, so bare with me and read the descriptions below.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The hour was morning where the sun was just over the mountains, and it was just when all were wakeing up.It was in the summer season round the end of June almost July fourth where our party's usually start and end but for now...they start! We begin our story at the Xavier Institue.As we enter the doors we see two individuals, standing at the steps near the entrance.As we go forth we see them both, so...  
  
-Let us begin-  
  
I  
  
Kitty was walking in a pace while Scott stood there with his face firm and not giving in, when Kitty went up to him giving him a sad-face. (( Which was easy for her to do )) Scott frowned at her still not giving in.  
  
" I'm not lending out my car to you Kitty, you don't have you'r license, and your a minor, and it's my car! Meaning if you are caught it would be my fault too " Scott said still frowning   
  
" But Scott!- " Kitty said but she was interupted by a flash and sound resulting to kurt in front of them.  
  
" Break it up, break it up you two! " Kurt said in his usual deutch accent.He had teleprted between them on friendly terms, to break up the argument.It was, after all, in the summer season and the Fourth of July was upon them.No need for arguments,rants and rages, and so-forth.It was a time for party and rejoice of freedom!  
  
" Kurt! Stay out of this! " Kitty yelled trying to move Kurt from her path of Scott.Though it was hard since Kurt was in everybodys buisness almost all of the time and Kitty was in no mood for his usual fun and games.  
  
" Whats the big arguement about anyway? " Kurt asked turning to Scott, but still being in Kitty's way until Kitty finally walked through him and looked up at Scott.  
  
" Please Scott! Please! Please! Please! " Kitty begged anxiously wanting to borrow his car for a party this weekend.It was the anual 'Festival of Freedom' and everyone from school was going to be there, and Kitty being her normal self wanted to arrive in style, but not with Scott driving of course.Then there was another interuption when Jean came out of the bathroom, tooth brush in hand, scrubbing away and she spit,then washed and took her bookbag heading for school.Scott took this opportunity to get away from Kitty, and ran off after her to take her to school.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled-then seeing her get into Duncan's car, he remembered she no longer needed him to give her a ride to school everyday.  
  
"oh, Hey Scott! " Jean said,waveing, then seeing his disappointment, asked him why he looked ao sad.  
  
"Oh, nothing, heh, see you at school." Scott said returning her wave and walking to his car, while seeing Kitty run out behind Kurt who was running full speed to the car.Scott turned on the car and got in, watching Kitty and Kurt come to the car, he figured he'd take them to school atleast.As Kitty got in the front seat and Kurt in the back, Scott drove off to school.  
  
I I  
  
On the way to school, he saw a figure walking.Upon approaching the figure whom was infact a girl, they pulled over to see who, it was Rogue.Scott honked the horn and Rogue's attention was torn from looking at the "intresting" sidewalk to see Scott,Kitty, and Kurt.Rogue sighed in alow voice, and looked at Scott trying not to seem to anxious for a ride to school.  
  
" Hey Rogue, what are you doing? " Scott asked wanting to tease her a bit before asking her if she wanted a ride to school.  
  
" Oh just looking at the sidewalk, and...hmm...oh, walking to school " Rogue replyed a little too soon for Scott to feel comfortable.Scott scratched the back of his neck and frowned feeling bad for asking what she was doing when he could plainly tell.  
  
"Want a ride? " Scott asked, wondering if he had not hurt her feelings.  
  
"No, Im fine.." Rogue said feeling to proud to get a ride from Scott, and she started walking again, Scott didn't know what to do and he started to drive again.Kitty and Kurt looked at each other, maybe they were confused but I think that most of all they felt bad.Rogue was a new member to the Xavier School, and they hadn't made her the lease bit welcome, and just then they had made her feel left out again.  
  
Anyways, they arrived at school just as the bell rang, which ment Rogue was going to be late.Kitty and Kurt had classes together so they left and Scott went to his classes too, which he shared with Jean and Duncan.He had always envied Duncan but never admitted to it.As soon as Scott entered class he noticed there was a new kid there.Scott took the liberty of introduceing himself to this new kid.  
  
"Hey, Im Scott Summers" He said to this new kid about his height,weight and almost exact measurments,the only exeptions were their hair and eyes which his hair was long but spiked in an odd direction to the left and his eyes were black, and the fact this new kid didn't wear those oh-so-cool black sunglasses with the red tinted lenses.  
  
"....Im Sirus....eh...just Sirus " Was his reply.Sirus was wearing black gloves almost the same as Rogue's and he hadn't even extended his hand for a gentle 'nice to meet you' hand-shakes.Scott looked at him in an odd way.Scott almost laughed that he didn't tell his last name but he thought maybe he was just too shy.  
  
" Oh, well Sirus, you can trust me, im not going to look you'r name up and stalk you or anything" Scott said trying to assure him that he was in well good hands.Sirus frowned again with a look that ment 'thats not why im keeping my last name a secret'.  
  
"Thats not it, Im sorry Scott, I can't tell you my last name...becuase I don't know what it is, and i can't really remember my past or anything about anything.All I know is that I've been living with anyone who is willing to share a room with me." Sirus said, not even shy to admit this but maybe a bit scared Scott would not be his friend if he told him.Sirus kind of crossed his arms and waited for Scott's reply.  
  
" Oh,thats okay,Sirus.I have a place you could stay at if you don't mind me saying so, since we just met and all."Scott said smileing as if he hadn't even noticed Sirus just said that he had lived with total strangers not to mention the fact that he and Scott were actually total strangers." Just come with me after school and I'll show you the place I'm staying at" Scott mentioned casually.  
  
"Oh....thanks" Sirus said rubbing the back of his neck in an akward position.Sirus never knew people to be this kind and it was actually a first for him.Just then their teacher walked in and class began makeing Scott and Sirus turn back to their normal attitude for school and forgetting they were strangers.  
  
I I I  
  
Kitty was in class while Kurt was sitting a few rows in front of her.She just then noticed Lance was sitting behind her and she got that discusted feeling that she couldn't turn around to make sure he wasn't doing anything to her hair or secretly tormenting her in any way.Kitty then held up her hand and asked the teacher for a bathroom pass.She was granted, and she went to the hallway and down near the bathroom, she didn't really want to go to the bathroom of course but maybe she could walk back in just as class ended, or find some exscuse for not going back to class.As she turned the corner she walked into Jean.  
  
" Jean? what are you doing out of class? " Kitty asked almost falling over and landing on the ground.Kitty regained her stance and stood straight with a curious look on her face.  
  
" I was told that the principal wanted to see me.Though it was told to me by my science teacher.Did you hear any announcements about it? " Jean replied looking confused, as well.  
  
" No,I was just going to the bathroom. " Kitty said not trying to look obvious that she already passed the bathroom.  
  
Jean smiled at her with that 'oh really?' look that people gave those who try to wiggle themselves out of something.Jean shook her head from side to side and started to walk off.The last words she said were " Don't get caught " Which reminded Kitty of what Scott said about his car, and that she was going to be miserable all weekend.Kitty sighed and went down the hall while Jean went to the principal's office, for some uknown reason, she figured it must be something to do with soccer, or a fund raiser, or something along those lines.She turned a hall and went down it past the main entrance a few feet to the principal's door.She knocked three times,and waited.When she heard the principal 'A.O.K' her entry and she turned the knob and walked inside it.When she shut the door and turned to principal, her jaw dropped...  
  
Cliff Hanger!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Joining Sides with the Bad Guys

( quick Author's notes,If you didn't notice in the first one (which is pretty hard to miss) that it's not too far in the episodes of X-men Evolution.We are just at the part where Boom Boom is with the brotherhood causeing trouble, and Rogue is new still after finding out about Mistique.So I just jumped in from their. Thanks! R&R! )  
  
Stuffinmuffin::: Hope you'r all anxious for this new edition of Shifting Gears TO Reality, becuase I know its short I'll make it up to you,I just love leaveing suspense! So enjoy Chapter 2, "Teaming with the Bad guys"  
  
VI  
  
Jean smiled at her with that 'oh really?' look that people gave those who try to wiggle themselves out of something.Jean shook her head from side to side and started to walk off.The last words she said were " Don't get caught " Which reminded Kitty of what Scott said about his car, and that she was going to be miserable all weekend.Kitty sighed and went down the hall while Jean went to the principal's office, for some uknown reason, she figured it must be something to do with soccer, or a fund raiser, or something along those lines.She turned a hall and went down it past the main entrance a few feet to the principal's door.She knocked three times,and waited.When she heard the principal 'A.O.K' her entry and she turned the knob and walked inside it.When she shut the door and turned to principal, her jaw dropped...  
  
Mistique was sitting on the desk in her natural form, and all Jean could do was drop her jaw at her.Jean took a step back not wanting to start anything up in school, but Mistique had other plans for her, she snapped her fingers and two NEW mutants came out! One's name was Rush and the other was Edge, by their names you can tell, Rush grew to extremely large sizes and his strength grew too, as for Edge, he had the power of manipulateding rocks for levitation and riseing them from the ground.Jean had no idea what-so-ever about them though she just knew it was time to exit.Jean stood their with her fingers pushed to her temples and useing her telepathic powers, but Rush,Edge and Mistique had all put on helmets to block everything from their minds and their movements, they were completely protected unless it was brutal force used against them.Edge stood near her and rose the ground around her entangling her in rock formed by his hand guestures.Jean was screaming for help, but it seemed as though no on heard her.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kitty was still in the hallway when she heard a ravage scream comming from....her head?? Kitty was so startled she thought someone in a class nearby were watching some sort of scary movie.Just when, she recegnized those screams and she thought to herself JEAN!? Is that like you? where are you!? Kitty clasped her hand over her mouth...The principal's office!!! Kitty suddenly ran twoards the principal's office, but stopped when she realized that she may be more helpful with other x-men at her side.She turned and ran to her classroom.  
  
" Kurt " Kitty yelled bursting through the classroom door and then seeing all were looking at her, she stopped moveing a bit froze to the spot,she appologized for interpupting.  
  
" ehh...Kurt's father called and he said it was an...emergency.." Kitty said, flattly  
  
" Kitty? Are you going coo-coo? ja,I tink zeh Proffesor is a fazer to me, but...you can just zay it's him,t'ja? " Kurt said in a weary and tired german voice.While Lance looked up at them both with intrest, he took this opportunity and just stood up and walked out the door, takeing Kitty with him.  
  
"Lance! like,what are you doing here? I need Kurt! not you...besides, you'r like a "The Brotherhood" you don't help X-mean,right? "Kitty said in a iritated coo.Lance frowned at her,he was going to appologize for a long time,but she never gave him a chance, now was his time to make it right.  
  
" Look Kitty,I just wanna know what this is 'alla about.Im comming with you wether you like it or not, and your Kurt story was pretty dry and unbeleivable.So..lets just go without the fuzzball." said Lance not giving her time to respond and took off walking.Kitty then realized he didn't know where the trouble was and took this opportunity to get Scott,while Lance walked off not even knowinf Kitty wasn't behind him.She then broke into a run and went to Scott's room,where the class was over and they were just sitting so she could easily slip in to get Scott.Kitty knew it was a risk and went in the room and ducked under a desk,she scooted over to a pair of legs which she thought were Scott's and tugged them so his attention would be dragged to her.When he looked down,Kitty noticed that it wasn't Scott at all.  
  
" Hello...?" Sirus said confused beyond all belief.Scott turned and saw her there too.Scott appologized for Kitty becuase Scott was sure Sirus wasn't really used to people tuggin at their pants from under science tables on everyday basis' Scott looked kitty in the eye and thought to himself Why could't today have just been a normal day and Scott rubbed his forehead then looked at kitty again.  
  
"Yes, Kitty?" Scott said on a more serious note then he would have liked to express.It was one of those fatherly tones that usually ment 'this better be good or there's gonna be trouble' but it was mixed with teenage anger.Scott was used to these interuptions but not from under the science table like kitty was."What are you doing here?why are you on the ground?and under the table?and grabbing his pants for? Why couldn't you have just came over to me like anormal person with a normal exscuse?"Scott bashed at her.  
  
"Jean's in trouble!" Kitty blurted out,Scott's expression turned raw and he ripped his forehead rubbing it his cheeks and neck were turning red,this was the tip of his cheery sundae of a day when he turned red was when Kitty scrambled out from under the table,and to her feet with a faint expression form all this and and ran over to the door."Follow me! quick!" Kitty said trying to hurry Scott,before he lost his belief in her, like he had done to Kurt so many times before.Scott stood up and they both ran down the hallways trying with all of the might together to get the without much notice but like she said this was an emergency! and they needed to make shure Jean was alright,Kitty only wished she had more of her friends to help,at this time she wondered where Rogue was.She was probably in class minding her buisness and staying quiet but annoyed with everyone as usual.Rogue still felt that she was neglected from being accepted though everyone had tryed to make her welcome as before,Rogue just never trusted them,or maybe the X weren't trying hard enough.When they finally go to the principal's offices' hallway near the main entrance,they saw another group of people running,and one leaping down tieh hall,it was Lance,Blob,Toad,and BoomBoom, all scurrying down the hall twoards them,they all stopped at the door exchangeing rash insults to each other,like there was no emergency and they all just felt like meeting up at the principal's office to enjoy themselves with insults when Lance came to his sense and broke it up.  
  
" come on,we're here to save someone right? Well who is it?" Lance stated.  
  
"Jean's in trouble!" Kitty yelled.Scott frowned. "I don't see how this is any of your buisness and I know it has none of you'r concern, but why are you all here? " Scott said,but was interupted by BoomBoom."I see you all haven't changed much,ey suga' lips?" Boomboom said casually pinching Scott's cheeks to iritate him."you all just can't accept the fact we may wanna' help this time,can ya'?" Toad spat at Scott and Kitty while they both look annoyed.All this while blob took a look at the door.He jiggeled the door knob.it was locked.He then kicked the door down and they all stopped talking and ran into the room...  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meeting the Angel

(Author's notes)Thanks for the review, M-chan16.Im sorry about the suspense but I had to.Thanks again! R&R! )  
  
-------Chapter 3, -------  
  
"Jean's in trouble!" Kitty yelled.Scott frowned. "I don't see how this is any of your buisness and I know it has none of you'r concern, but why are you all here? " Scott said,but was interupted by BoomBoom."I see you all haven't changed much,ey suga' lips?" Boomboom said casually pinching Scott's cheeks to iritate him."you all just can't accept the fact we may wanna' help this time,can ya'?" Toad spat at Scott and Kitty while they both look annoyed.All this while blob took a look at the door.He jiggeled the door knob.it was locked.He then kicked the door down and they all stopped talking and ran into the room...  
  
As soon as they reached the principal's desk, they looked around the room, for their foe's and enemy's could be anyone...but no one was there.Kitty's eyes widened.What hapened?Kitty looked over at Scott who had not a happy face nor a sad face.He was more confused then any emotion describible.Lance looked at Kitty, wondering if this was all just a scam.He sighed out loud and he took a step foreward and walked to the principal's desk,he sat on it and sighed again  
  
" Well...This...was so wonderful." Lance said with a very high tone of sarcasm.Kitty frowned and looked at Scott again.She had heard Jean's voice in her head, hadn't she? where they maybe just too late? Kitty looked back at Lance...  
  
"you didn't ,like,have to come,ya' know? No one asked you to tag along with us." Kitty said directing it to The brotherhood but with a tone just for Lance.Lance scowled at her, and stood up, sitting in the chair, behind the desk...when he saw something...he picked up a lock of hair, raising it to his eyes for all to see.Scott walked over and took it observing it, thinking... maybe it's Jean's hair, but after a moment he determined that it was black hair.He looked down and saw more.With a moment to himself...he bent down and looked inder the desk, in the open space for feet...was a you girl about 15.She had black hair...Scott's mouth dropped and Lance saw her too.She was wrapped in duck-tape and rope.She appeared dead,or sleeping...or knocked out.Scott lifted her up and set her on the desk.  
  
"Who is that? " Kitty asked yearning for a name.Scott shrugged. " Im not sure but I think she may be able to tell us where Jean is...if Jean really was here...she must have been kidnapped." Scott said,with an emotionless tone and his face was milky white,and pale.Just as he said that, the bell rang, second perion was about to begin, they had five minutes until the second bell would ring and class would start.  
  
"What do we do with her?" Toad asked hopping onto the desk for a closer look." Im not sure. " Said Lance observing the girl as well.The girl was skinny and of middle height.She had mily white and smooth skin with rosy cheeks obviously indicating she was alive, and breathing.She was dressed in a black trench coat but it was cut to the waist,and a striped black and red skirt,with a black shirt.She resembled Rogue but she was obviously able to feel and didn't have the skunk-like stripe in her hair." We should take her to the nurse" Blog said."but, like, what would we say? Oh, we found this girl under the principal's desk which we barged into becuase our friend Jean was kidnapped." Kitty said sarcasticly.She was right, what would they say? What would the proffesor say? Proffesor X. was on a well earned and deserved vacation in the Swiss Alps, in some cabin, with a view.Logan was left to watch them, but he was constantly takeing off all of the time.Storm was also away with Evan and they wouldn't be back until the fall came.They were stuck.Just then the second bell rang, and they all looked at each other.  
  
"Well...Enjoy the corpse,chow" Boomboom said waving to them all and deserting them with the girl.Kitty frowned, and sat on the desk as well.  
  
"well.We better do something, and do it quick becuase I think people like to stop by the principal's office and,like,heh,we're here and with this girl, they'll think we're terorist's or something becuase we have this mysterious girl roped up." Kitty said looking at Scott.While the rest of the Brotherhood left them.Scott shook the girl a few times and when it looked like she was finally comming around she opened her big tawny eyes to them.They looked at her back eagerly and yet...worried still.  
  
" wh-where am I? " She asked. " and.." She said sitting up. "Where is my brother? Where is he? where!?" She said freaking out and spazzing at them.Kitty took her hand. "calm down, calm down, It's okay, we'll find you'r brother, what is his name? " Kitty asked trying to sooth her, even though they were about the same age.Scott thought to himself...(( If Jean is missing and her brother is missing, maybe they were both kidnapped, and maybe she knows where they went )) The girl looked around the room stareing at them both.  
  
" What is you'r brother's name? " Kitty asked, in a calm voice.The girl wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes trying hard to think and remember what happened. " I ....I can't..remember...anything " She said...still lost in her mind's conclusion. " What do you remeber? "Kitty asked. " I remember walking in here, and seeing...a woman, and...my brother...he...he took her and used...his.." and she stopped talking. " Used his what? Used his what!?" Scott yelled thinking that maybe the woman was Jean. " he used his powers on her!" She said a bit scared to say anything at first and now scared of Scott. Kitty gasped. " A mutant? "Kitty said now pretty positive he was an accomplice in the kidnapping of Jean.Kitty took the girls hand again. " Do you have powers too?" Kitty asked. "you'll hurt me! I know you will! There are people looking for us! I know you'r one of them! " The girl was yelling again, she was obviously a very trammatized young lady.She stood up and ran for the door, but Scott shot the door with his laser's before she could get to it.She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"We're not out to get you, we're mutants too.Just tell us one thing before you run off....What is you'r name? "Scott asked before she could think of what to do.The girl turned now with a serious face...  
  
"My name is Gabriel." She answered.Once again, Kitty gasped. " The angel " Were kitty's final saying before Gabriel took off again.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
